Repeating Nightmares
by F23
Summary: Cole is a quiet teenager with a secret that only a few know, he can see the dead. Some ask him for help, and some even attack him. But what if he was being protected by some of them? Why is he protected, and what is he being protected from? chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sixth Sense story! **

**I really wanted to write one, so there you go.**

**I do not own this movie or any part of it! **

* * *

Repeating Nightmares 

Cole's fingertips started to turn pale as he puffed a breath. The white cloud escaped from his quivering mouth as it disappeared instantly. The boy shuffled uncomfortably in his bed, shrinking little by little. He covered himself with a thick blanket and shuddered.

_No, don't be scared. They need my help._

His body was shaking and his breathing became faster. The soft sound of a cotton fabric rubbing together came closer and closer to Cole's bed. She said two words, and the room was warm again.

_"Be careful."_

Cole stayed there, thinking about what she said. But he was too terrified and tired, and he fell asleep.

Cole Sear turned fifteen a couple weeks ago, but nobody said anything about it. He fiddled with his locker, face down. He was getting taller, and he had to look down to open the lock. When he got the lock open, somebody shouted in his ear.

_"Watch out, duck!!"_

He felt being pulled down, then flinched when a baseball slammed onto his locker. If the voice didn't pull him down, he would've got hit in the head. Kids gasped and whispered from behind, as a boy picked the ball up.

"...nice move, freak."

The crowd walked away, leaving Cole confused.

* * *

**I'm leaving it off short because I like it like that. Continued to chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**This one is longer, I just like short beginnings :)**

**I don't own The Sixth Sense, or any part of the movie.**

* * *

Students passing by gave weird glances at Cole, who was still confused on the ground. He quickly stood up, grabbed his books and ran to his classroom. 

_What was that?_

The event happened so fast, he didn't feel the temperature drop to dead cold. Cole sat in the back, quietly waiting for the bell to ring. The day went by plainly, except the fact that he saw a lot less ghosts than an average day, which he sees 4-5 of them. That calmed him down. Some of them still made him flinch and some of them still attacked him on an occasion.

"Cole, are you not hungry?"

"Huh?"

His mother, Lynn, peered suspiciously into Cole's eyes. She was chewing on a carrot, which was still crunching in her mouth. Cole had a fork in mid-air piercing a asparagus. Lynn sighed, then swallowed.

"Something at school?"

"No, just tired Mom."

Lynn shrugged, then placed the dishes in the sink to wash later. She sat down again and crossed her fingers.

"If anything happened, just talk to me. Okay?" Lynn smiled a promising one, calming Cole down a little bit. Cole nodded.

* * *

He slept calmly that night, wondering why no one was coming to ask him for "help", but he was tired tonight also. Cole was drifting off into deep sleep when he heard his dog whine. 

"What, do you want to go to the bath..." Cole's sleepy eyes struck wide open as his gaze locked onto the open door. He remembered closing it before he submerged into bed but it was fully open. The shivering husky, also sensing the dangerous cold, shriveled up into a corner, frozen by the sight that Cole is staring at also.

A woman, strangely pale, shuffled her feet slowly to keep balance. Her face was disoriented in a grotesque matter, probably beatened by something hard until death. As she groaned, red bubbles formed at her mouth, making a disgusting bubbling sound. She wore a nightgown. Cole guessed she was attacked on night or early morning, and the culprit ran away with it by killing her.

She made a relieving gasp, then coughing out the phlegm and blood. The woman wobbled toward Cole. He squeezed out a shivering whisper.

"C, can I help you?"

"Please!! Help, help me, Help!!" The woman screamed as if she was still being attacked. No one heard her but Cole and the huskey, but Cole tried to calm her down. He fetched her a glass of water, and she drank it down gratefully. As she sniffled, she began to tell her terrible story.


End file.
